Just A Bird
by xxArtemisxFowlxx
Summary: What happens when Draco discovers a bird nesting atop his Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement? Can he be a true Death Eater and kill it? Hints at Astoria/Draco


So as we all know, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ is scheduled to come out in a mere four days. While browsing through movie shots and the like, I kept coming across a picture of Draco holding a small yellow bird and one of him holding up a feather. I don't know about you, but when I read _Half-Blood Prince_, I never saw anything about Draco and a bird. So I let my imagination run a little wild and ended up with this fic. Hope you enjoy it :]

(This takes place during _Half-Blood Prince_, if you didn't realize from above)

(It was also a much deserved break while writing the third installment of my Astoria/Draco songfics. The next one will be coming soon for those of you that enjoyed the first two!)

Please **review** :]

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx

* * *

Just A Bird  
**A Draco Malfoy Story**

Draco's feet were tired as they once again trudged up the stone steps leading to the seventh floor, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. Their low grumbles to each other did nothing except worsen Malfoy's already sour mood, and make his strides even more unbearable than usual. Yet after what seemed like an eternity of climbing stairs, the vast expanse of gray stone wall he saw every night loomed before him once more.

Draco's steps as he paced before the rock wall were less brisk than normal; the dark, moody clouds that were brooding inside his mind were what lagged his steps. A heavily impatient sigh from Goyle almost broke his concentration, and with it his last strand of patience. _Almost_. Soon a door shimmered into view and he turned the handle, saying not a word to his companions or himself.

What occurred to him first when he stepped inside was how oddly chilly the room was. A waft of cool air blew at his blond hair and he followed the draft to an open window overlooking the gloomy Forbidden Forest. Chastising himself for not remembering to close the window the evening before, Draco put a hand on the top sill and slammed it shut. He then went around lighting a few candles as the sun set below the horizon; he could tell it was going to be a long night.

Finally, he stood before the worn oaken doors of the Vanishing Cabinet he had worked on all year and reached up to stroke one of the wooden doors like it was a trophy. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something float into view. Lifting his hand, he nimbly snatched the soft yellow feather that drifted on an invisible breeze. He held it in front of his peaked face for a few seconds, examining it in the dying sunlight. Then a sharp tweet emitted from the top of the cabinet and in his startled excitement he dropped the feather.

Draco took a step forward and hesitantly reached to the top of the wardrobe, his fingers becoming filthy as they disturbed the settled dust on top. Suddenly his small finger was stabbed by something sharp. He cried out in pain as his hand recoiled from the attack, a cool line of blood beginning to slowly trickle from the wound onto his pale skin. The muffled flapping of small wings atop the cabinet brought his attention upwards where a startled yellow bird was taking to the air. His wounded finger ached as he reflexively grabbed for his wand, pointing it at the bright fluff of feathers.

"_Immobulus_!" Draco barked, a jet of blue light freezing the bird in mid-air so that it fell with a soft thump on the ground. He angrily walked over to the prone form and scooped it up, holding it firmly in both hands. His earlier sour mood had now become one of rage as he held the feathery lump that had nastily nipped him. Draco didn't consciously think about it, but he knew in the back of his mind that all he need do was squeeze hard enough and the bird's backbone would snap like a twig.

He stood there a few moments scowling angrily at the frozen bird as his small finger throbbed, both thumbs pressing down threateningly against its downy chest. One beady black eye seemed to stare directly into Draco's grey ones, and he slowly reminisced back to a memory only a few months ago. . .

* * *

Hot steam rolled off the Hogwarts Express in a warm wave as it waited glistening at platform nine-and-three-quarters that September first. Draco stood next to his mother, Narcissa, who had still demanded to wait with him until it was time to board the train despite his being sixteen. Beside with them was the Greengrass family; the two daughters, older Daphne and younger Astoria, stood respectively next to their father while Narcissa conversed lightheartedly with their mother.

"Stop, Aeracles," Daphne said as she scolded her hooting owl with a bat of her hand. "I said stop!" she chastised further when the bird kept on. Draco looked at the cage with sullen contempt as the bird began sounding off once more.

"Can't you keep that thing quiet?" he snapped at Daphne, who scowled upwards at him. By now passersby were beginning to stare, and Draco's short fuse had almost worn thin. The bird once again grew noisy and he grit his teeth in disdain.

"Shut-up you ruddy bird!" Draco growled as he stuck his hand sideways through the wire bars of its cage. The owl whirled around aggressively and sunk its beak into the soft flesh of Malfoy's finger, causing the boy to yowl and jump backwards to suck at his now bleeding finger. Fuming, Draco slapped his hand against his pants pocket feeling the ridge of his wand beneath. His fingers slipped backwards to the pouch, but another hand snatched his. Malfoy's steel eyes glinted down at the girl who had stopped him, his mouth in a snarl. Astoria's green eyes bore into his with the same intense anger he returned.

"It's just a bird," she muttered softly, slowly slipping her hand off his. He felt nothing for her except contempt at that moment, but regardless he never drew his wand. Narcissa scowled at the owl and delicately checked her son's finger, asking Daphne's father why he had bothered purchasing such an animal that his daughter obviously could not control. This brought the two families' once jovial conversation to an icy halt, and they stood in silence until it was time to board the train.

* * *

Draco once again found himself in the Room of Requirement, the yellow canary squeezed in between his fingers. In his mind he saw Astoria's eyes, those dark green depths smoldering at him on the platform. Slowly he drew his wand once again, laying the tip against the bird's velvety chest. Draco murmured a spell under his breath and movement gradually seeped back into the canary, its head twisting to and fro in panic. He walked through the heaps of junk spread across the ground and returned the window he had previously shut. Hefting the glass up, he placed the petite bird on the sill. However, it did not take flight. The bird merely perched itself on the ledge and looked out across the deserted grounds that were bathed in the soft glow of twilight.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Draco grumbled softly, "Shoo!" He pat the bird gently from behind and it took flight, wings fluttering rapidly. Draco stood looking out silently, the sun almost below the horizon and a small breeze buffeting his face.

* * *

Another day after dinner, Draco stood on the covered bridge that linked the castle to outer grounds gazing out over the lake as the sun set. He had found an egg laid in a makeshift nest where the bird had been, and felt it was better to return it outside; the last thing he needed was a feathery, pooping bird nesting atop his Vanishing Cabinet. The task of placing the egg in a tree had long been finished, and now he only wanted to rest outside, the stony confines of the Room of Requirement unappealing on that peaceful evening.

A familiar flutter of wings caught his attention, and Draco looked up to see a small yellow bird settling atop the bridge's roof. It soon hopped down onto the wooden railing, turning and twisting its neck as it peered inquisitively at Draco. Out of curiosity he offered his palm to the bird. It quickly jumped into his hand, sunny feathers smooth against his skin. He wrapped his fingers around the minute bird, similar to what he had done in the Room of Requirement. The sound of feet pounding along the bridge and girl's voice snapped Malfoy from his reverie.

"Stop! It's—"

"Just a bird," Draco finished for the out of breath Astoria that had appeared next to him. Opening his palms, he allowed the little bird to fly away, small wings beating rapidly. He turned to face the young Slytherin girl, and somewhere in his heart something unusual and exciting blossomed at the sight of her. A wry smile twisted warmly at her lips. They stood in silence together, looking at each other as if it was the first time they had met.

* * *

So what did you think? I couldn't help the little Astoria/Draco bit :]

Once again, please **review**!

-Jackie//xxArtemisxFowlxx


End file.
